


Diagnostics Report

by yurImperial



Series: Diagnostics [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Android, Artificial Human, Character Study, Diagnostic Report, Diagnostics, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5419850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurImperial/pseuds/yurImperial





	Diagnostics Report

P.E.N.N.Y.  
Atlas Military

-System Analysis-  
/  
Beginning Pseudo-Biomorphic Functions scan:  
...  
...  
Complete: No errors detected  
/  
Beginning Sensory Processor scan:  
...  
Complete: No errors detected  
/  
Beginning Reflex and Proprioception Module scan:  
...  
Complete: No errors detected  
/  
Beginning Neurological Network scan:  
...  
...  
...  
Complete: No errors detected  
/  
Beginning Primary Emotion Database scan:  
...  
Complete: One error(s) detected  
ERROR: Missing source file at location 000.1A7-J9Q  
/  
Beginning Real-Time Emotive Processor scan:  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
Complete: Three error(s) detected  
ERROR: Null pointer exception  
ERROR: Missing event handler XMD70001-ZL8K4333  
ERROR: Illegal call at location 00 _0_.1A **7-?[** _@_ ** _#%_ ^**&(../ **** _^,}_ *..... **...///...................................**........................,.......................................................  
//  
REBOOT  
/  
-UNEXPECTED BOOT CIRCUMSTANCE-  
ERROR CODE: 10V3  
/  
SYSTEM STARTUP  
/  
Framework Initialization Cycle  
...  
All systems operational  
/  
-System Analysis Complete- 


End file.
